Ataques De Ira
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: Miki le da ataques de ira y sus amigos se sienten incómodos al estar a su lado


**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo este One-Shot para que se rían en un buen rato ;D. Espero que sea de su agradado.**

**Los personajes de SP no me pertenecen, pero los personajes que invente si me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Ataques De Ira.**

**M**iki le da ataques de ira y sus amigos se sienten incómodos al estar a su lado

* * *

**1. Escándalo en la mañana:**

Eran las 7 de la mañana, Miki se despierta con los pelos revueltos, no obstante miro al piso y había una araña. De pronto se asusto, comienzan a escucharse ruidos fuertes, alarmando a sus hermanos, quienes estaban despiertos y los vecinos. También se escuchaban gritos de ella diciendo "**¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO, MALDITA!** y **¡****MUÉRETE**!".

- Ya veo que Miki esta despierta - Dijo Sofi-.

Su hermano, Alex, se fue corriendo a verla, vio la puerta destrozada y vio los muebles destrozados, la cama partida en dos, las paredes tambien destrozadas. Miki, quien estaba toda sudada y algo sucia, le dijo:

- ¡Ufff! Por fin me deshice de ella, perdón por todo el escándalo...- Dijo la castaña-.

- Miki, no solo destrozaste la habitación...¡SINO QUE TAMBIÉN DESTRUISTE MI COLECCIÓN DE PELUCHES DE LOS CREEPYPASTAS! - Exclamo Alex al ver sus muñecos destrozados-.

- Ups, lo siento - Dijo Miki muy apenada-.

**2. El incidente del vestido:**

South Park estaba de noche, Miki estaba sentada en la escalera de un boliche, mientras que tenia su vestido negro, vomitado. Se acerca Kenny McCormick, quien estaba vestido con na camisa negra y jeans azul oscuro, apenado, le dice:

- Esto...Miki ¿Aun sigues furiosa porque te vomite en tu vestido? L-Lo lamento...- Dijo Kenny bastante apenado y Miki se quedo viéndolo con odio, rodeada por un aura negra y oscura-.

La chica solo suspiro mientras se levantaba, McCormick esperaba que le disculpara, pero no fue así, Miki le dio una sonora bofetada haciendo que este se caiga de las escaleras, pero tuvo suerte de no morir esta vez.

- Miki...entiendo...sigues enojada...pero me hubieras...matado...- Dijo Kenny mientras estaba tirado en el suelo con la mejilla bastante roja y hinchada-.

- ¡CALLATE! Este vestido era de mi mama y por tu culpa lo arruinaste, como sea me voy de aqui - Dijo mientras se iba-.

- ¡Miki-chan! ¡No me dejes aquí! - Exclamo Kenny, pero la chica ya se había ido- Awww...adoro cuando me rechaza...

**3. La feria:**

Stan junto con Wendy, su novia y Alex miraban todo lo que había en la feria, pero no obstante vino Miki, quien estaba sudada después de correr tanto, le dice a Stan:

- ¡STAN! ¡Quiero un algodón de azúcar! - Exclamo señalando la maquina de algodones de azúcar-.

Marsh la miro sin comprender, Alex solo negó con la cabeza y Wendy miro con enojo a Stan, la castaña la tomo del brazo y dijo:

- Vamos Stan cómprame algo...- Dijo la castaña-.

- ¡ALÉJATE DE EL! ¡EL ES MIO, PERRA! - Exclamo Testaburguer al tomarlo de el otro brazo-.

- Aquí no dice que es tuyo, ademas tu no lo amas...- Dijo Miki-.

- ¿Con que eso crees? ¡Te lo muestro! - Dijo Wendy-.

La pelinegra se cerco a los labios de Stan, quien comenzó a sentir nauseas, no le da tiempo para taparse la boca y termina vomitandole en la cara.

- ¡Asco! - Dijo Wendy muy asqueada-.

- ¡Ya basta! - Exclamo Stan a gritos- ¿Tienes hambre, Miki?

- S-Si - Dijo la castaña sonrojada-.

- La respuesta es no- Dijo Alex, mientras se marchaba-.

- ¡¿PORQUE?! - Pregunto la chica bastante furiosa-.

- Fácil, armas escándalo en cualquier momento y para de comportarte como una niña de 3 años cuando estas con Stan - Dijo-.

- _Idiota _- Dijo Miki en voz baja- Nee, como sea, yo misma lo haré...

- ¡TONTA! ¡Regresa! - Exclamo Alex-.

**4. Otro escándalo y con el culon:**

- ¡Dios! ¡Que día! - Dijo Miki-.

- Dices eso porque sigues igual de zorra y desordenada como de costumbre - Dijo Cartman-.

- Oh no empezamos de nuevo...-Dijo Alex, quien iba conduciendo la camioneta-.

Al oír eso Miki le sale una vena en la frente y exclama a gritos:

- ¡DESORDENADA TU ABUELA, GORDO DE MIERDA! - Exclamo a gritos- ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASI?!

- ¡Porque se me da la pinche gana! ¡Y no soy gordo sino fuertecito! - Exclamo a gritos el castaño-.

- ¡Si clarooo! - Dijo con sarcasmo-.

Los seguían discutiendo durante todo el camino y Alex se puso sus auriculares para no escuchar sus gritos y quejas.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
**

**Dejen reviews :3**

**¡CHAO!**


End file.
